Called the Wrong Number While Drunk AU
by plops18
Summary: Sometimes a call to a wrong number can lead to something bigger than expected.
1. I'm Not Frank

Delphine was never sloppy when she drank too much. She always made sure to keep the texts to a bare minimum—only using her phone in an emergency. But at 7:52 pm tonight, she received a call while working on her most recent graduate research project: the effects of parasites on cloned stem cells. When her professor assigned it, she thought it was a joke. If it's a cloned cell, wouldn't a parasite affect it in a fashion that was identical to the cells that were being cloned? When she brought this up to her professor, Dr. Leekie, he said "probably, but we should still test it, just in case." Who was Delphine to question one of the smartest men on the planet?

"Hi Frank," Delphine answered the call at 7:52 pm. "You haven't called in a few days, I was beginning to worry." She smiles even though he can't see her.

"Delphine…" he begins. "We need to talk."

"Yeah? Okay. Is everything all right?" She worries.

"There's no easy way to put this," Frank said.

Silence. She knew instantly.

"This long distance thing was never going to work out."

Silence. Tears welling up.

"You and I both know it was bound to end sooner or later."

She loves him so much, she feels her heart sinking into her stomach.

"Delphine? Are you there? I'm so sorry, but I really think this is for the best. For both of us. Your future there is so bright, and you should stay. My life is here though, and I feel it's best for me to remain here."

"I thought…" She could barely get the words out. "You told me I was your life."

"I know. I'm so sorry." He too was at a loss for words. After dating for a year and 10 months, the two of them felt optimistic about being a sea apart for a few months until Frank could find a job in Minnesota, where Delphine was studying for her doctorate. "Please say something," he said.

Delphine hung up. _No. This is not happening. This is a cruel, sick joke._ The room spun around her when she stood up and grabbed her coat. Wiping the tears from her cheek, she walked out of her apartment, hailed a cab, and was driven to a dive bar a few blocks away. No way in hell she was walking in this torrential downpour.

Dawkins' Bar wasn't the cleanest bar she's ever been to, but at this point Delphine didn't care. She wanted to get as wasted as possible and pass out, forgetting Frank and the past two years she spent with him.

"What'll it be, princess?" The man at the bar gave Delphine a sassy but playful look.

"Please don't call me that."

"Ouch. Someone got hurt today. Here, I'll get you a shot of our finest. On the house."

Delphine was shocked. "Thank you…"

"No problem. The name's Felix by the way."

"Thank you, Felix." She knocked back the freshly poured shot. "Another, please. I'll pay."

"The hell you will," he half-jokingly replied. One shot, two shots, three shots, a fourth. A larger, buff man with tattoos, a leather jacket, and a handlebar mustache sat next to Delphine and tried to ask for her number.

"Oi!" Felix called out at him when he saw the act unfold. "She's not into you. She's having a bad night. Piss off you wanker." The man growled and stumbled off.

"Thankyou." Delphine's words were starting to slur. "I'm should delete his phone. From my phone." Delphine felt her legs for her phone. She pulled it out and threw it onto the bar. She squinted, confused. _How many shots have I had?_ She tried to remember. _I remember four. Felix, how many shots have I had?_ She looked at Felix.

"Love, you're staring," Felix said.

"I asked you question." Delphine said.

"No, you didn't."

"Oh shit!" Delphine keeled over the bar hysterically laughing. "I THOUGHT you a question! Hah! That's the best!" She suddenly stopped and sharply inhaled. "Felix. How many have I drank."

"I stopped counting after seven." He smiled.

"Shit! I'm okay though, I deleted his phone."

"You deleted his number, sweetie."

"Right. I should call him."

"No! You shouldn't! You're done with that asshole." Felix recalled what Delphine probably forgot, she told him the whole story and Felix thinks she could definitely do way better. "You deleted his phone," he said, laughing to himself.

"I remember his number. 555-2482. Or maybe it was 555…4282? I'll try that one first." Felix rolled his eyes and gave up. It's her problem anyways. He tended to a cute boy sitting across the bar.

Delphine dialed the second number. No answer. _Come on, pick up you stupid merde._ She redialed. Still no answer. _Damn him, how dare he ignore me!_ One more time, she dialed. This time, an answer. But it was not Frank.

"Hello?" Said the voice on the line. It was a woman's.

"Where is Frank?" Delphine asked.

"I think you have the wrong number, I don't know a Frank."

"Bull SHIT!" Everyone in the bar looked at the blonde. She didn't notice. "I demand Frank! He made a mistake! Long distance works and he's wrong about it. We BELONG together! Can you tell him that please," Delphine was surprised she could form a somewhat coherent phrase.

"Oh boy. Are you drunk?" The mystery woman asked.

"NNNnnnnnope. Yeah I am."

"Listen, I don't know who Frank is, but he sounds like a real tool. If I ever meet him, I'll kick his ass for you. Deal?"

"You're so sweet. This isn't Frank though. I called Frank. Where is he?" The confusion returned.

"You're right, I'm not Frank. My name is Cosima." Delphine took in a large breath.

"What a pretty name!" She exclaimed. Cosima laughed, her tongue barely poking through her teeth.

"Thank you. What's your name?"

"Delphine."

"You have a very pretty name too," Cosima was enjoying this encounter way too much.

"You're already better than Frank," Delphine's head was down on the bar at this point, her stomach still felt warm, her brain started to feel tired.

"Thank you," Cosima said. "But it seems like it doesn't take much to be better than Frank."

"Yes," Delphine laughed. "You're really right. I feel very scared. I don't know how to get home from this bar and I alone."

"Can you call a taxi?" Cosima was genuinely worried for this woman's safety. She was in a fragile state.

"Do you live in Minnesota like I do?" Delphine's warm stomach started turning into a nauseous stomach.

"I do, actually. What bar are you at, I can help you out." Cosima felt a little sketched out by the whole situation but the woman on the other end seemed legitimate and Cosima always was up for helping people out.

"Dawkins," Delphine suddenly realized she was talking to a complete stranger on the phone. _What the hell, Delphine! How stupid are you? You just told a stranger where you are, you're going to get yourself killed!_

"Funny thing, Delphine. I live right above that bar. I'll come find you, okay? Hang tight." Cosima was grabbing her bright red coat when—

"Wait. How do I know this isn't a trap? What if you hurt me or lead me to someone to hurt me?" Delphine was starting to feel anxious. This whole night was a horrible idea. She couldn't stand on her own, she didn't remember how to get home, and now a random person was coming to help her. She felt stupid but she was also too drunk to care. _Whatever happens to me, I probably deserve it._ She thought of the worse as she awaited the mystery woman's arrival.


	2. Miss Drunky Pants

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Cosima, no," Sarah protested as Cosima reached for the door. "You have no idea who this person is. What if she's just a lure for some creep waitin' at the bar for you to drug you and take you to his place?"br /"Sarah, I really appreciate you watching out for me but I honestly believe she's harmless," Cosima /"You don't know that, Cos," Sarah's voice grew softer, her shoulders shrinking as she realized she needs to stop being so overprotective of her sisters. I have my own life to worry about, Sarah thought. br /"I'm sorry," Cosima said. "I didn't mean to upset you." After a beat of silence, Cosima gave in. "Would you feel better if you came with me?" br /"Yes." Honestly, Cosima even felt a little better having her sister come with her. She would never openly admit that, however. Without another word from either girl, they were both walking out the door and down the stairs from the loft towards the bar./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Sarah and Cosima walked in though the back kitchen entrance since the owner and bartender was Sarah's foster brother, Felix. As if they were living in a perfect television universe with spot-on timing, Felix strolled into the kitchen from the bar area just as Sarah was locking the back door behind her and Cosima. "What's this?" Felix questioned. Not that he minded having his sisters visit his bar, but they almost never showed up together (as in more than one at a time) during business hours. Felix tried to organize weekly after-hours 'clones only' nights where all the girls and Tony could hang out together and actually catch up with each other in a safe environment. So there was Sarah and Cosima standing in the small kitchen in the back of Felix's bar, unannounced. br /"A woman called me. I think she meant to dial her boyfriend or maybe her ex-boyfriend but I told her I would come by and make sure she gets home safely," Cosima /"I swear," started Sarah, "your optimism and faith in strangers is going to get you in trouble someday." Cosima rolled her eyes. "Anyways, while you go rescue your damsel in distress, I'm gonna go sit in the corner and have a beer. I'll watch ya, Cos." br /"Yeah, cool, thanks Sarah," said Cosima. br /"I have a break now, I'll join you sis." And with that, Felix and Sarah were off in a corner booth watching Cosima approach a blonde haired woman sitting at the bar with her head in her hands. She wasn't entirely sure this was the girl on the phone, but she had to start asking her way around eventually. Cosima gently touched the girl's shoulder and the girl slowly raised her head and faced Cosima. br /"Hey, sorry to bother you, and I have a kind of awkward question, but are you Delphine?" Cosima held an inquisitive look on her face as she waited for the blonde's answer, which seemed to take longer than a response like this should. br /"Aahhhoooowwww…yes." Delphine's eyes were heavy and she lost a little bit of balance as she laughed at her own response. Cosima grabbed onto Delphine's upper arm as she tipped over. Oh boy, thought Cosima. br /"Hey Delphine. I'm Cosima. We spoke on the phone…"br /"Yeeaaaahhh! You're the better way better than Frank. Right? You?" Delphine was struggling with her cohesive thoughts and speaking. br /"Yeah, that's me. The better way better than Frank. What do you say we get you home now?" Cosima offered a friendly smile. Delphine smiled back and even though it was a sloppy, drunk smile, it was still adorable and contagious. So contagious in fact, Cosima's smile become even wider and her fangs showed. br /"Okay, you can bring me home but don't try anything!" Delphine was attempting to slide off the bar stool but it wasn't working very well. Her toe got caught behind a leg of the stool and she fell stumbling into Cosima's already-outstretched arms, anticipating a fall from the heavily intoxicated girl. "Whoops!" Delphine laughed again and Cosima couldn't help but laugh a little too. br /"Let's go Miss Drunky Pants. You need sleep," Cosima placed Delphine's left arm around her shoulder so that Cosima could help Delphine walk steady. br /"Hey. That's not my name."br /"Oh? Miss Drunky Pants is not your name?" Cosima played along. Delphine let out a loud laugh and buried her face into Cosima's neck. br /"No! My name is Delphine Drunky Pants." Delphine continued to laugh and Cosima peeked over her shoulder, glancing at Sarah. Her sister wasn't looking over towards her at this instant, so Cosima tried to hurry out the front entrance. For once, she wanted to be the hero. She wanted to save someone on her own, she wanted to make a friend outside of clone club. This was her chance to not only complete all these tasks, but it was another opportunity to just be the good, caring person she is./p 


	3. Knowthey'reinere

Cosima led Delphine out the door and into the rain. Luckily, Dawkins' Bar had an awning directly above the entrance and it extended about two feet towards the street so both girls were able to remain dry.

"Okay, do you remember where you live?" Cosima had to almost shout over the noisy storm.

"Yes, but I don't want to tell you!" Delphine was trying to remain independent on and off throughout the night and she couldn't decide if she wanted to accept the help from this nice woman or if she just wanted to wallow in self-pity and make stupid decisions alone that could potentially lead her to a disastrous outcome. Instead of staying steadfast in one of those two options, she just alternated. One instance, Delphine stops counting her shots and drinks until she can't see. Now, she's letting someone help her get home. Maybe this wasn't a smart decision, but something about this brunette girl struck Delphine as trustworthy and honestly, she was ready to throw up and go to sleep.

"Delphine, I know this is a weird situation, but as a fellow female, I feel it's my responsibility to make sure you get home safely. There's a lot of creeps and weirdos out there." Cosima had a serious tone this time.

"And you could be one of them," Delphine was trying to be as serious as her body allowed.

"I know, but I'm hoping you trust me when I say I'm just a good person. I can't leave you here on the street all alone. Let me just get you in a cab. Please?" _Oh god, I'm starting to sound like Sarah._

"Okay, okay, okay."

"Good," Cosima said as she partially stepped out from under the awning to hail an oncoming cab. "Here you are. You sure you'll be okay?"

"Maybe you could ride with me just to be sure?" Delphine suddenly began to feel very lonely and the company of a nice stranger was better than being alone with the thoughts of her fresh ex-boyfriend.

"Sure," Cosima said and she slid into the cab alongside the blonde.

The taxi ride was only about three minutes, but Delphine couldn't help but start to doze off a few times , and every time she would nod off, she would lean onto Cosima's shoulder because her jacket was soft and Delphine's head seemed to fit perfectly onto her shoulder and into her neck.

Arriving back to Delphine's apartment, Cosima offered to walk her upstairs to her place. Delphine was too intoxicated to provide a response and Cosima definitely did not want to overstep her boundaries or seem like some sort of predator, so she made sure to tell Delphine everything she was going to do. "I'm going to walk up the stairs with you and make sure you don't fall, okay?" Delphine nodded. The two of them stumbled up the stairs. Delphine tripped on almost every step and pulled Cosima down with her. _At least she's laughing._ Cosima thought. _I hope she remembers at least a part of this. It would be cool to see her when she's sober, maybe we could become friends or something._ Cosima shocked herself with these thoughts. _Whoa, you're getting way ahead of yourself. Let's make sure she doesn't need her stomach pumped tonight._

They arrived at Delphine's door and Delphine fumbled for her keys. "I knowthey'reinere." Delphine's words were slurring more and more as the night went on. She slowly lifted her purse to eye level and stared at the side of it.

"What are you doing," Cosima asked. A smile crept across her face.

"Looking forthem." Delphine was focused on the side of her tan purse. She squinted as if looking for a microscopic scuff mark.

"Your keys?"

"Yeah. They're here." Delphine sloppily pointed to her purse. Cosima burst out into laughter.

"Are you trying to find your keys by looking at the outside of your purse?"

"I'm looking in my purse," Delphine was growing more and more confused.

"Sweetie…" Cosima began. "You're just staring at the outside of it. You need to open it up and find your keys from the inside." Cosima was still laughing.

"But my keys are in pocket." Delphine's poorly constructed sentences made Cosima smile.

"Which pocket?"

"Jacket," replied the taller of the two. Now it was Cosima's turn to be confused.

"If they're in your jacket pocket, why are you staring at your purse?"

"I don't know," Delphine said. This entire night was a train wreck, but at least Cosima was getting some enjoyment out of it. She suddenly remembered Sarah sitting in the corner booth, unaware of her sister's exit. Sarah hadn't texted or called Cosima and that almost frightened her. She thought Sarah would freak out and come running after, but nope, nothing. Cosima shook it off and focused on the blonde still staring at the purse.

"Look in your jacket pocket now," Cosima said. Delphine let her arm drop and the purse flew to her side and with her other hand, she reached into her left pocket and pulled out a set of keys.

"It's this gray one. Can you do the lock? I can't forget howtodoit," Delphine said. Cosima took the keys and unlocked the door. Delphine was quietly laughing at something but since it was most likely nothing, or some sort of drunk illusion, Cosima didn't bother to ask what was so funny.

"All right, you're home," Cosima sighed. "Need anything else?" Delphine contorted her face and before the brunette could react, she ran around a corner and out of sight. The next thing that could be heard was Delphine puking into the toilet. Several times. Cosima winced. _I feel ya, kid,_ she thought to herself. Unsure of whether or not to let herself into the apartment any farther, Cosima gently called out, "hey Delphine? You okay?" A feeble reply followed a handful of seconds later.

"Yeah, I will be soon." It was a pretty optimistic outlook for someone who was completely wasted out of her mind and now face-down in her toilet, forcing out anything she had eaten or drank within the past few hours. Cosima took a leap of faith and removed her shoes, removed her coat, found the kitchen, and poured two glasses of water. She found the bathroom…and with it, a slouched, defeated Delphine. "Here," Cosima said as she knelt down and placed one glass of water on the floor within the blonde's arm reach.

"You're too kind," Delphine was barely able to get the words out before she was hurling into the toilet. Again, Cosima winced. "Do you think you could sit here with me for a while, until I atleast feel better?"

Cosima smiled at the fact that Delphine was slowly starting to openly let Cosima comfort her, even though they didn't even know each other.

"Of course."

The two girls sat on the bathroom floor for what seemed like forever. Delphine would regularly turn to the side and get sick into the toilet and then put her had back on the pillow Cosima found on the couch for her. Cosima tried not to doze off, she had to make sure Delphine didn't have alcohol poisoning. Plus, she liked feeling important, like someone was completely dependent upon her and her alone.

It was now two in the morning and there was still no word from Sarah or Felix. _Maybe they finally trust me to hold my own in a situation like this,_ Cosima thought. She loved Sarah with all her heart undoubtedly, but sometimes it felt as if Sarah was too overprotective. She let Alison go off with minimal interference, but when Cosima tried to do things, like this drunk rescue, Sarah has to be a monitor to her. _She's just trying to keep me safe, I know, but I already have a mother._ Delphine started grumbling but it was impossible to figure out what she was saying. "Mmmm…b-….mmmmm…" She trailed off. Cosima leaned towards the figure sprawled out on the floor, hoping that would help comprehend something.

"Are you okay? Do you need anything?" Cosima asked.

"Mmmm…" more inaudible groans and mumbles. And then a near whisper: "Bed." Cosima didn't need to say anything. She hoisted herself up and held out her hands for Delphine to grasp. When she didn't react, Cosima took a step in towards the blonde, bent over, and grabbed her hands. Delphine was able to sit up with a little bit of help.

"There ya go!" Cosima encouraged. Still holding onto each other's hands, Cosima pulled the blonde up onto her feet, steadied her, and led her to the bedroom. Delphine could barely keep her eyes open as she sat on her bed and looked up towards Cosima who was now standing at the foot of the bed. "Need anything else before I go?" Delphine's reactions were still ridiculously slow, so it took a few moments of her slowly turning her head until she found the clock on her nightstand.

"It's…two fifteen in the morning," She said.

"Yes, I see that," Cosima said.

"Isn't it late. To be walking? Home?"

"I don't live very far."

"You shouldstay." More slurring.

"I don't want to impose," Cosima was being modest, of course.

"You helped me so much tonight, just sleep onthecouch," Delphine was tipping over to her side very slowly, slowly falling asleep as she fell, until her head hit the pillow and she started snoring instantly. Cosima smiled a toothy grin that nobody would see. _I don't want her to forget this entire night when she wakes up, I don't want to scare her when she walks into her living room and sees some strange girl sleeping on her couch…then again…it is rather late to be walking home alone. If I call Sarah, I'm in for an 'I told you so,' so I may as well stay._

An idea crossed Cosima's mind. She found a pen and some paper and scribbled a note. Within ten minutes, the brunette was sleeping on the couch, using the blanket draping over the back of the couch for warmth and a décor pillow for her head. _What a night._


	4. The Red Coat

She felt the sunlight on her eyelids. Everything felt sensitive including her head now that she was fully conscious of it. Delphine began to feel aware of her surroundings—the soft down comforter she fell asleep on top of, the warm pillowcase with a spot of dried drool where the corner of her mouth met the pillow. She was still in her tight jeans and see-through collared shirt with black horses like polka dots. The awful taste in her mouth registered next and she vaguely remembered throwing up. Delphine sat up and it felt like a sledgehammer was slamming into her head from every angle. Her stomach lurched. The room spun as she stood up and tried to steady herself so that she could make it into the bathroom to hurl once more. Kneeling over the toilet, she thought, _Like I told myself last night, I'm getting what I deserve._ When Delphine began to feel a little better in her stomach, she slowly stood up and looked into the mirror. For having such a catastrophic night, her makeup really wasn't that effected. Her left eyeliner was smudged a tiny bit, but she looked far from hung over. _I guess that's one good thing about last night._ She walked back into her bedroom and noticed a piece of paper on her nightstand under a full glass of water. It read:

 _Delphine (Miss Drunky Pants)—_

 _I'm hoping you remember some of last night, at least the part where you told me I could sleep on your couch. So don't be alarmed, and feel free to wake me up and kick me out whenever. Thanks again._

 _~Cosima_

Delphine struggled to remember. _Co-si-ma…Co-si-ma…_ Things started to come back in flashes. A red coat. Dreadlocks. Delphine glanced up from the handwritten note and looked into her living room. She saw the blanket rising and falling. Her eyes moved up the couch and she saw the pile of dreads draped over a face. Delphine tried to recall everything she could about the previous night. She remembers the phone call at 7:52 pm, she remembers arriving at the bar, she remembers the nice, sassy bartender. After that, it's all a blurred, fuzzy mess. _How much did I drink? Where did this girl come from?_ She wanted to remember this girl. She didn't want to have the awkward 'I'm sorry I don't remember you from last night' conversation. Delphine moved quietly into the kitchen and put on a pot of coffee. She didn't want to wake her somewhat-mystery guest. She didn't necessarily want to kick her out, like the note suggested. Delphine wanted to talk to this girl, to understand the full picture of what happened last night because she could only remember the breakup, vodka, and a vibrant red coat. _Oh god,_ she thought. _Frank._ Maybe the night was a success after all, she was able to forget about Frank—albeit temporarily—and it gave her hope that she would be able to eventually be over him completely.

Partially, Delphine was mad at herself for letting herself get all worked up and upset over a stupid guy. _It's not like we had plans to get married._ But relationships that lasted as long as theirs did weren't easy to get over in a timely fashion. She would need a recovery period, and she would need to have less nights like the last.

She found a bottle of Ibuprofen on the counter and swallowed two tablets. _Sweet relief, hopefully._ As she waited for the coffee to finish brewing, Delphine glanced into the living room again. The sleeping girl hadn't moved since she had gotten out of bed. The coffee machine made a noise suggesting it finished brewing. The blonde poured two cups and walked into her living room.

Cosima awoke with the feeling someone was watching her—and that feeling was correct. She couldn't see anything clearly because her glasses sat on the coffee table next to the couch she slept on, but she safely assumed it was Delphine who was sitting in the chair opposite her, elbows resting on her knees, gripping a mug, and staring back at Cosima. "Hey," Cosima mumbled sleepily.

"Good morning, I made you some coffee," Delphine gestured towards another mug next to the pair of glasses on the table.

"Oh, wow, thank you. You didn't have to do that," Cosima said as she propped herself up onto her elbows.

"I know, but it seemed like the right thing to do since I'm assuming you helped me out last night."

 _Assuming,_ Cosima thought. _She must not remember me then._ Cosima's heart sank a little at that thought. "I vaguely remember certain things about last night, like your red coat." Cosima smiled her toothy grin and this time, someone was able to witness it and smile back. "What are you smiling at?" Delphine asked through her own smile.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that my red jacket is kind of like my thing. It's how a lot of people identify me, and hearing you say that only proves it to be more true," Cosima said.

"Is that a bad thing?" Delphine hoped she hadn't upset the brunette.

"Oh my gosh, no. Just another observation on my part." The girls sat there for a moment in silence. Delphine took a sip of coffee, Cosima sat up all the way and slid her glasses onto her nose. "So I'm going to make an assumption." Delphine nodded in agreement, allowing Cosima to continue. "You would like me to tell you all about what you did last night and how you and I met. Right?" Again, Delphine nodded.

Cosima told her everything, from when she received the mystery phone call to the puking in the bathroom. She described the stumbling up the stairs and the taxi ride. Taking sips of coffee here and there, she articulated every last detail. Cosima wanted to make sure she left nothing out so that Delphine could feel at least a little better about her blackout. When Cosima reached the end of the story, she sighed. "Aaannnddd…that's it."

Delphine sat silently for a moment before: "I am so sorry, this is so embarrassing. You didn't ask for any of this, I am so sorry for dragging you into this and making you take care of me like a five-year-old-" Delphine would've kept apologizing and rambling but Cosima held up a hand signaling her to shut up.

"Hey. None of that. All of this was my choice. I could've ignored the phone call the third time, and I totally didn't have to come rescue you or take you home and keep you hydrated while you lost your dinner," Cosima protested. Delphine wasn't sure how to respond.

"Thank you," she said weakly. "I don't know how to thank you." Cosima stood up and stretched her arms. Delphine watched her shirt ride up her back the tiniest bit, and for a split second, Delphine could've sworn she felt a hint of butterflies in her stomach. Or maybe it was nausea. When Cosima had her coat on and was nearly at the door, she turned on her heels, index finger slightly raised to about shoulder-level, as if she had come up with some great hypothesis.

"Maybe there's one thing you can do to thank me," a smirk crept across the shorter girl's face.

"Yes, anything."

"You're pretty cool, and I'd like to hang out with you when you're sober sometime. Plus, I saw your textbooks and a few of your essays sprawled on your desk." She pointed to the corner where Delphine left all her work in a messy pile last night. "You're into the same kind of science I am. You're a fellow geek, Miss Immunology. I study evolutionary development. I think we should hang out and have some discussion sometime." Delphine was flabbergasted.

"Yes, of course, that would be…cool," she couldn't think of a better word.

"I left my number on the other side of the note. I'll see you later." Cosima smiled, waved, and was out the door. Just as she had come into Delphine's life: mysteriously, accidentally, heroically, wearing a red coat, she left the apartment complex and headed to Felix's loft expectant of a lecture from Sarah.


	5. Bugs In Amber

"Where have you been, Cos?" She hadn't even been inside the loft for three seconds, just long enough to close the door behind her, when Sarah almost yelled the question. "I didn't even see you leave. And with a stranger? Are you crazy?" Cosima didn't really have a valid response.

"I'm beginning to realize crazy is genetic," was all she could come back with.

"No shit."

"Listen, Sarah, I'm sorry, okay? The poor girl needed my help. Nothing happened, we were safe the whole time, I promise," Cosima didn't want to have this conversation but she could see Sarah was nearly fuming and she wanted Sarah to be able to let it out.

"You LEFT without so much as texting or calling me. I was worried sick."

"You know, phones work two ways. I didn't see any texts or calls from you all night either," Cosima was already exhausted, and now this argument wasn't making any sense.

"Oh that's great." Sarah was really pissed off now. "I gave you about an hour once I realized you and that girl left and when you didn't contact me, I called you about fifteen times, Cosima. Don't you know how to check your bloody cell?" Cosima pulled out her phone from her pocket and realized it was dead.

"It must have died right when I got into her place, because I checked it right before that, I swear." Sarah and Cosima both stood their ground, just staring at each other. Sometimes, they had to walk on eggshells with one another (even though they were secretly each other's favorite sister). They could've probably stayed like that the rest of the day if Felix hadn't said anything.

"Oi, some of us are trying to sleep," he grumbled from under the covers of his bed. "Besides, this is my place, so go fight somewhere else." Cosima looked into Sarah's eyes, hoping to find an answer, hoping Sarah would understand and move on from this quarrel.

"No, we aren't fighting. Sorry, Fee." Sarah walked into the kitchen area and poured a cup of coffee. "You want any, Cos?"

"No thanks, I already had some this morning." Cosima couldn't decide if she was tired enough to crash on Felix's couch, or if she was hungry enough to ask Sarah to go get breakfast together, or if she should just go back to her place and start her research project.

"Oh," Sarah was surprised. "She made you coffee?"

"She was just being nice. And her name is Delphine," Cosima added to be respectful.

"Yeah? Are you guys shaggin' yet?" Sarah slyly sipped her drink.

"What?!"

"Oh come on, I saw the way you were lookin' at her in the bar last night!" Sarah was being awfully playful this morning.

"I was just being nice and trying to help her, I mean yeah she's cute and I may have asked to see her again and she may have said yes, but it's not like a big deal or anything," Cosima blushed and her hands were flying left and right as she tried to explain her innocence. Sarah was laughing.

"Cos! It's okay I'm only messing with you." Cosima rolled her eyes.

She decided to head back to her apartment and hopefully get some work done or at least take a nap. She ended up doing the latter and slept until six pm.

Meanwhile, Delphine was trying to clean her act up. Now that she didn't have Frank to talk to or think about or worry about, she had a lot more free time. She tried to take her mind off him by vacuuming, dusting, scrubbing the floors, dusting again, and even cleaning her entire bathroom from top to bottom. What if there is another girl? What if he was cheating this whole time? What if he never loved me? Delphine's mind whirled on and on until she couldn't see. Dizzy Delphine. Unsure of what else she could do to further distract herself, she moved herself to her bedroom and made her bed. When she shook out her comforter, a slip of paper fluttered to the ground. Delphine picked it up and reread the note Cosima left for her. She flipped it over and read the phone number. Is it weird to call someone the same day they give you their phone number? It's only a friend, right? It's not weird right? Would it annoy her if I just complain about feeling lonely? Delphine didn't want to think anymore, she just wanted company. She dialed the phone.

"Hello?" A sleepy voice answered.

"Hi. Umm…I hope I didn't wake you," Delphine felt a rush of regret as she stammered into the phone.

"No! I'm up," said Cosima. "Is…is this Delphine?"

"Oh yes," she said. "I probably should've started with that."

"You're fine! What's up?" Cosima sat up in bed and placed her glasses on her nose.

Delphine froze, not exactly sure how to proceed without seeming too forward. "Are you busy tonight?"

Within an hour, the girls met up at Felix's bar. Delphine shocked Cosima and herself when she heard herself suggest that bar again, but in her defense, Delphine didn't remember much of it. They sat on their barstools—Cosima sipped a Budweiser while Delphine abstained from alcohol for the night and flagged Felix down. "Oh you're, back," said Felix when he stopped to take Delphine's order.

"Ah, oui," the blonde didn't seem to notice her French slipping through. "May I please just have a water?" Felix nodded and went to fill her request. Cosima didn't bother to ask why she was asked out to a bar only for water, she figured it was simply company Delphine was looking for after a rough breakup.

"So," Cosima began, "how are you feeling this evening?" The right corner of Cosima's mouth slightly curved upwards as she offered a metaphorical ear for Delphine to vent to. Delphine was facing away from Cosima, towards the bar. Delphine tilted her head towards the brunette and made her lips into a hard line, she was deep in thought. How much should I tell this near-stranger? Can she be trusted? Delphine was ready to turn over a new leaf and decided to trust her gut and open up to Cosima.

"Well, it has barely even been one day since I'm newly single," Delphine said. "I've spent all day cleaning my apartment and trying to keep my mind occupied but he keeps…getting in my way, you know? I can't get him out of my head and right now I just want to move on from him." Delphine put on a half-smile.

Cosima thought for a quick second before asking, "How long were you guys together?"

"One year and ten months. We were only long-distance for about two months, he was looking for a job over here before making the big move and I guess he just…didn't want to be with me anymore."

"See," said Cosima, "I find that awfully hard to believe."

"Oui? And why's that?"

"Have you looked in the mirror? Like, at all? Dude, you're gorgeous." Cosima gave Delphine a toothy smile and Delphine slightly blushed.

"Oh…thank you…you're too kind." Cosima shook her head and waved her hands in front of her face as if she were saying 'stop talking, I won't hear any of it.' The girls stayed quiet for a few beats. It wasn't an awkward silence; Delphine just didn't know what to say next. She sighed and began again, "I don't know. The breakup was so sudden—at least it was from my end." Cosima was intently focused on Delphine's words and the blonde appreciated it since she had felt so alone all day. "I don't even know what to say, I don't know where to go from here, I feel so lost." Cosima nodded and sipped her drink. Delphine's situation wasn't entirely unique, nearly everyone in their mid-late twenties has experienced a gut-wrenching heartbreak.

"Well," said Cosima, "we've all been there. Let me tell you, you're not alone. Not even close. You're a friendly, approachable person, I'm sure you have a few friends, right? And what about family? You'll find another romantic partner or whatever you're looking for, it just sucks right now." Delphine smiled at Cosima's optimism and nodded in agreement.

"Do you believe everything happens for a reason?" The blonde asked. Cosima paused.

"Have you ever read Slaughterhouse Five? By Kurt Vonnegut?"

"Non, what's it about?"

"There's this guy, Billy Pilgrim, and he unwillingly time travels to various points in his life at random moments. He can't control it."

Delphine interjected, "that must be annoying." Cosima nodded and continued with her summary.

"At one part of his life he is abducted by aliens—but nobody believes him. These aliens teach Billy a different way to view time and fate. The aliens compare life to bugs trapped in amber—you know, like in museums how they're trapped? Anyways, the aliens say we have no control over our lives and we are just trapped in various moments like bugs in amber. There is no why for anything, it simply just is." Delphine nodded slowly as she tried to comprehend Cosima's metaphor. Cosima fiddled with her silver bracelets as Delphine remained quiet. "Was that too weird?" Cosima asked.

"Oh, not at all!" Delphine was quick to answer. "I want to read that book, it seems interesting."

"Yeah, it totally changed my life and the way I view everything." Cosima took a sip of her wine and Delphine watched as the glass met Cosima's lips. She has very nice lips, Delphine thought. Is that a normal thought to have towards a friend? Merde, Delphine, stop worrying. Say something cool. Be cool.

"So, uh," Delphine struggled to be cool. "What other kind of stuff do you like to read?" Good enough.

"Hmm…I'm partial to Darwin's On The Origin of Species because I'm super into evolutionary development. My current graduate project is on the epigenetic influences of clone cells." Cosima gave one of those smiles that says 'Yeah, I'm cool. I love what I do.' Kind of like a smirk, but not in a sexy way.

"No way. Are you serious?" Delphine's face lit up like the fourth of July.

"Uh, yeah, is that okay with you?" Cosima was taken aback by Delphine's reaction.

"Well it's just that I am a grad student too, and I am studying host-parasite relationships." Cosima's lips slowly tugged towards her ears and her face held a full, endearing smile. Her tongue even poked through her teeth. Delphine couldn't help but catch that contagious smile. She even giggled a tiny bit.

"Hey, there's that beautiful smile of yours!" Cosima was happy she could cheer Delphine up even if for a second. That smile could power the world if the sun burned out. The thought of a giant Delphine-smile plastered across the sky made Cosima even happier.

"Yeah, hah, I guess my smile is kinda nice. Frank used to t-"

"Hey!" Cosima cut the blonde off. "There will be no mentioning of He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named around here. Positive vibes only, Miss Drunky Pants." Delphine face-palmed and smiled even more at the vague memory of her nickname thought up in a drunken stupor.

"I am…SO sorry for last night Cosima. I never lose control like that, I don't know how to thank you for helping me stay safe." Delphine knew Cosima wouldn't accept the apology because she's a genuinely good person, but Delphine felt much better apologizing for what felt like unacceptable behavior on her part.

"Hey, it's no biggie, honestly," Cosima's voice grew recognizably softer and it made Delphine feel at ease. She didn't feel judged around Cosima the way she felt judged around her friends sometimes. "If you ever need someone to talk to or rescue you from a drunken escapade…you can count on me." The girls smiled at each other and there was a silent, mutual agreement that they could call each other a friend.

"Thank you, it means a lot," Delphine said. "The same goes for you, but for some reason I can't picture you having many drunk escapades." Cosima laughed.

"You're right, just pot for me. Not so much alcohol." Delphine nodded. "Do you smoke?"

"No, I've never tried it."

"Well I am gonna get you soooo baked one day."

Delphine smiled, "Okay."


End file.
